Albedo (TNG)
Originally a Galvan, and Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo was turned into a red, silver-haired clone of Ben after a failed attempt to create his own Omnitrix. He also has a black shirt with a red stripe down the chest. Appearance Albedo, being a clone of Ben, looks exactly like him and wears the same clothing. After his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse of light bright green glowing energy damaging his form, turning his hair white, his eyes red and changing the colors of his jacket to a photo negative of Ben's, making his hair silver, irises red, and his jacket red and black. Even though he was a Galvan, his true form was never shown in the series. After returning to his Galvan form Albedo wears a red jumsuit with a dark red line running from the neck to the lower chest. Personality Albedo is portrayed as a rude, arrogant and ambitious person who shows sociopathic tendencies. He is unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix, feeling that only he has the right to wield such a power. He bears animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as denying him the credit of the creation of the Omnitrix. Being originally a scientist, he tends to talk with a larger vocabulary and more intelligence than Ben, though in a more cold and insulting matter. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo apparently has also gained Ben's cravings and needs: he shares the boy's tastes in food, scratches himself in places he suspects are inappropriate, and his left eye twitches when he lies. Powers and Abilities In all of his appearances so far, Albedo used a copy of the Omnitrix which gave him alien shape-shifting abilites similar to Ben's. He originally had an Omnitrix he had built himself, giving him access to all of Ben's alien forms. The Omnitrix was of low quality, however, and as a side effect caused him to be turned into a clone of Ben. This Omnitrix was destroyed by Azmuth at the end of Good Copy, Bad Copy. Notice that after his human form changed color from the bio-energy feedback, his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are now red instead of green, due to this Albedo's transformations are red instead of green (while Ben is transforming the cells and bones are green but Albedo's are red). Albedo is the one who stole Ken's Omnitrix and now uses a recalibrated version of it to reak havak on Ben's family. In addition to his Omnitrix, Albedo is highly intelligent, "very smart even for a Galvan" he has a large amount of knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmuth's assistant. He was able to create a copy of the Omnitrix that, other than turning him into a clone of Ben, worked perfectly, as well as successfully repair the Ultimatrix by integrating its energy core on his modified former Omnitrix's bracelet, possibly using the extra energy to evolve the aliens. It was also confirmed that Albedo was the one who created the function to allow the aliens to evolve, not Azmuth. Omnitrix Alien's used *Humongousaur *Big Chill *Jetray *Goop *Jetray *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey *Brainstorm *Chromastone *Upchuck *Grey Matter Gallery Albedo (TNG).png Albedo 2.png Trivia *Unlike Ben, he does not shout the names of the aliens when he transforms into them. *Albedo mades some modifications to the Omnitrix, so that after he returned to his Galvan he can remove the Omnitrix leting him stay in Galvan form forever, and use the DNA repair feature to return his DNA to normal. Category:Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Male Villains Category:Ben 10: The Next Gen. Characters